Drabble Series
by CherryPetals0510
Summary: Drabbles, ranging from angst to humor, will be found here. Requests are accepted.
1. masks (sasusaku)

Hello! I decided to make a drabble series, nothing too long, to write when I have the dreaded Writer's Block.

Requests are most definitely accepted (just make sure it isn't rated above a T) .

Here's how you request: tell me a story title. Then, you can write the pairings you want in them. I accept some pairings, not others. You can ask me over pm.

Guests, you can write it in the comments.

On my profile page I'll put up the list of requests and their orders from which ones are the earliest to the latest.

When you tell me a story title, you can also leave a little skeleton plot line along, though you don't have to.

And so, without further ado, let's start:

.*.

Title: masks

Characters: Sakura, Sasuke

Pairing: If you squint rreeeaaall hard, SasuSaku

Summary: Sakura decides that she isn't going to wait for him anymore. She's going to go to him herself. AU.

Word Count: 231

.*.

Sakura takes off her mask, a white fox face with a vertical stripe in the middle.

She's not going to wait anymore.

That little- what was the word that her mother uses?- 'crush' on the Uchiha is gone. But it isn't just a 'crush'. A crush doesn't last eight years, nor does it tear your heart apart and stomp on it afterwards when the person leaves.

It doesn't make you fall into depression, doesn't make you feel completely, utterly hopeless when you can't do anything about it.

A 'crush' does not have enough love in it to muster up the courage to act against him- for the good of _hi_ s sake, for the sake of _her_ village.

And so, Sakura Haruno, ANBU captain, finds herself gripping Sasuke's neck tightly, chakra applied to her fingers, hitting the points that are fatal, but non-painful.

She doesn't want him to suffer, even though the suffering he caused was enough to almost destroy the world.

Because she really, _truly,_ loves him.

All traces of smugness is gone from his face; he is pale. "Sakura..." He says, but she doesn't look at him in the eye. It would be foolish, as she already knows the three black comas are swirling inside his crimson eyes.

"Sorry, Sasuke. Orders are orders."

And she delivers the finishing blow.


	2. worldwide (gaasaku)

Title: worldwide (a _sortofkindofbutnotreally_ songfic of btr's _worldwide_ )

Characters: Gaara, Sakura

Pairing: GaaSaku

Summary: In a series of voice messages, Gaara and Sakura express their love for one another.

Words: 246

Dedicated to: Greil'sMercenaryGirl

::

 _I miss you, I really do._

 _It's been a long time, hasn't it?_

 _I love you._

"Hello, Sakura. I wanted to say... I miss you."

.

.~.

.

 _"How was your day?"_

 _"You're so far away, can you come back?"_

"Hey, Gaara! Sorry if I woke you up. Err... can you call me back? I miss you too... I really want to hear your singing again, not just on the radio."

.

.~.

.

"I sent you a recording. I hope this conveys my feelings."

.

.~.

.

"Aww! Gaara! Big Time Rush's 'Worldwide'? Yes, I think it's perfect!"

 _"But it's still not enough..._

 _I want you to come back to me, please?"_

.

.~.

.

"Thanks."

.

.~.

.

"Gaara? Are you coming back soon? I really, really miss you."

.

.~.

.

"Gaara? I'm sorry, I know you're busy and all, but it'd be nice to hear your voice again after two months."

.

.~.

.

""Are you not interested in me anymore? I know there are these kind of long-distance relationships that just drift apart, but, please tell me if you're interested in another girl..."

 _"Some texts would be nice, maybe even... come back?"_

.

.~.

.

 _Don't you know I would never leave for another girl?_

 _Never._

"I wouldn't be interested in another girl, Sakura. Why would I be? It's just... these months have been hectic."

.

.~.

.

"Ah. Come back though, please? Missing you."

 _"Really missing you."_

.

.~.

.

"I'll be back. Definitely."

 _For you._

.

.~.

.

"Heh, alright then. I'll be waiting!"

 _"For you."_

.

.~.

::

A/N: Greil'sMercenaryGirl is a goddess for being so patient. Seriously. She waited for a month for this little drabble. Anyway, uh... I'm not so good at writing romance, so could someone review and help me out? Or just simply review? That would make my day!


	3. sorry (sasusaku)

sorry- by CherryPetals0510

Words: 129

Characters: Sasuke, Sakura

Paring: A bit of Sasusaku

Summary: n/a

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

.*.

It was all a mistake– this whole thing.

Sakura let her tears slide down her face, a sob escaping her lips as she pushed her her bright pink hair– too bright, too bright– away from her face. Her hand then gripped the doorknob tightly, and her other hand clenched into a fist.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "I'm sorry for being annoying, nosy, an all-around-brat. I'm sorry for letting my emotions get the better of me. I'm sorry, okay?"

A blank-faced Sasuke Uchiha made a small, "Hn."

Sniffling, she barged out of the room, hastily grabbing her purse from the coat rack in the process.

Unbeknownst to her, behind the now-shut door, Sasuke brought both hands to his face, shaking it.

"Sakura, I'm the one that's sorry. For hurting you."

.*.

A/N: Umm... I'M SO SORRY, ANON PERSON! I swear, I was going to write a Minato x Kushina fic. But I didn't have time. I wrote this long ago, (like 4 months?) and I decided to just put this in here...

But I swear I'll write the story...

I'll try to make it long.

Again, sorry :(

(You can see a double meaning here, even though I didn't intend it... X)...)


	4. the gamer (minakush)

title: the gamer

summary: Who knew Minato was such a cheating bastard?

au fic

characters: minato, kushina

pairing: minatoxkushina

words: 285

RATED: T (for cursing)

::

*"I'm gonna win this, after all, I'm the master of all games!" Kushina crowed loudly.

"You're sure?" Minato asked, his friendly smile still in place.

"You betcha!"*

.

Kushina was starting to regret the bet.

She watched Minato warily from the corner of her eyes, taking in the carefully executed rhythm of his game-playing. Her own pounding on the game controller seemed dull in comparison. Nevertheless to say, while she was a master, he was the big boss here.

"Oh, you've *got* to be shitting me..." she snarled, turning her full attention back to the game. There was no way she was going to let him win.

.

*"Well, if you're so confident, why don't we make a bet?"

"Oh yeah? What kind of bet?"

"Oh, the standard."

"...Okay."

The glint in Minato's eyes was really starting to scare her.*

.

"ANNNDDDD... I WIN! What'd I tell yah, huh, Minato?" Kushina shouted loudly, beaming.

...And that was when she turned and realized there was four rounds to the game, instead of the three Minato had mentioned, and Minato was beating the crap out of her motionless character.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

.

*"So the loser has to do whatever the winner says, huh? Seems legit."

"So you're agreeing?"

"Yeah," Kushina shrugged, "why not?"

"Alright then!"

It was then when Minato skipped to the gaming device that Kushina froze. She had just made a deal with the devil.*

.

"Damn you, you cheating, son-of-a-bi-"

"I won, didn't I?" Minato smiled. "So you're doing whateeevvveeerrrr I want."

"Um."

"We're going to have *so* much fun!"

"Uh."

Kushina was dragged away by Minato, her eyes wide and frightened. Just what the hell had she gotten herself into?

::

Ha, I liked writing this, though the writing style is a bit awkward... heh.

(P.S. I decided to stop using italics and use the old-fashioned way of using asterisks. So the ones in between the asterisks are either flashback, italics, or both.)

This was for the anonymous user that wanted Minato x Kushina.


	5. gone (minakush)

Title: gone

Characters: Kushina, Minato

Summary: He's... gone.

Words: 136

Genre: Angst

Pairing requested by anon

-x-

Small droplets of blood stains her carpet, and there's mud tracked in by shoes that she knows will take forever to clean out.

She stares at the tracks, refusing to look at the slumped body in her arms- because she knows that if she does, she won't be able to stop crying.

Today, Konoha lost its Hokage. Tomorrow, the villagers will be informed. They will grieve... but they will move on.

She doesn't want to, but she will too. She has to.

Today is the only day she'll let herself grieve- so she looks down at the body and lets out a small sniffle- then a sob- then, a wail.

Yes, today's the only day she'll let herself grieve, but there is enough sorrow in her to last a lifetime.

-x-

((sorry if this was a bit awkward. my writing is a bit rusty


	6. change (minakush)

Title: change

Characters: Kushina, mentions of Minato

Pairing: MinaKushi

-x-

Sometimes, it was awfully sad to see someone mature, become successful, and have many friends. It reminded Kushina of when she was young and painfully shy, afraid to do anything while her friends were having the time of their life.

It was somewhat nostalgic, to a degree.

Of course, she wouldn't ever admit this to Minato- loved Hokage that he was. He probably wouldn't know that she was talking about, even though she would be staring at him with that fierce expression that he knew meant that she was being protective.

Even so, when he drags her to his friend's house, a beach, even some kind of party, smiling that insufferable smile, she feels her heart clench and a grin unwittingly spreads across her face.

Even if Minato doesn't understand all of her, he's still there for her, and that's all she needs.

-x-

I wrote this at a time I'm not used to writing at, sooo it's probably pretty bad. I dunno. My judgement is probably impaired at this time.

I named this document 'left' for some reason -_-;


End file.
